


A Turning Phrase Of Mind

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dates (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, First Dates, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lots of things Erica thought she'd never do, including having sex on the first date. Kate changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turning Phrase Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt "want, take, have". Title from Hannah Peel's [Chloe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcVodHiCp_c), again.

“I swear I’ve never done this before,” Erica said, as though sex was something to be excused.

“I have, who cares?” Kate replied, pushing her back against the hotel room door.

Erica wasn’t lying; she really hadn’t done anything like this before. She wasn’t confident enough to fuck on a first date, it just wasn’t her. But Kate... God, Kate made her want to do so many things she would have never considered before. She kicked off her shoes and slipped her hand under Kate’s shirt, thoroughly ok with wanting to fuck her, first date or not.

There was something unapologetic about it. Kate wanted her. And Erica thought to herself, _you know what, shy little girl, she can take you, she can have you_. Stumbling back onto the bed, Kate pushed her red dress up around her hips, not even attempting to take it off before she pulled aside her underwear, not bothering to take that off either.

Erica nearly turned her head away but Kate caught her eye just as she was lowering her mouth over her clit. She raised an eyebrow that said it all, _you don’t need to pretend_. Gazes locked, Erica watched as Kate’s lips parted in a wicked smile, the tip of her tongue licking them.

As Kate ate her out, better than any man had ever done, Erica’s thoughts turned to those three words. Want, take, have. She wanted Kate. She would take this path. She would have this life. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
